bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Bradley Hitler-Smith
Bradley Hitler-Smith is a former child actor who starred as Ethan on Horsin' Around ''and a recurring character in ''BoJack Horseman. Appearance Bradley has red hair, square black glasses, and crooked front teeth that stick out of his mouth. He had freckles as a child and teen. As a child on ''Horsin' Around'', he wore a blue, green, and red striped shirt, blue jeans, and grey sneakers. In the last seasons of Horsin’ Around when he was seen as a teenager, he had longer hair with a goatee on his chin. he wore a light blue short-sleeved shirt with a checkered pattern, a pale yellow t-shirt under it, brown pants, and grey and white sneakers. In the present day, Bradley's hair has receded, he has gained weight, and has lost his freckles and now has bags under his eyes. At Herb's funeral, he wore a black suit. Background In 1987, Bradley landed a starring role as Ethan, an orphan boy who is adopted by a horse, on Horsin' Around. He tells BoJack that his mother Nora and his father separated because of BoJack. He believes it is because BoJack had an affair with his mother but BoJack cannot remember. The show was on the air for nine seasons. Bradley left California soon after the show ended and now owns the largest hardware store in Olympia, Washington. Following the show's cancellation, he did not keep in touch with any of his other castmates. Role on BoJack Horseman [[Season 1|'Season 1']] Bradley was on the Horsin' Around for nine seasons, during the show, he mainly got along with Herb Kazzaz, who created the show, but was fired for doing sexual acts publicly with another male. He continued to do the show. His relationship with Joelle and Sarah Lynn during the time was unknown, but he did seem to get annoyed when his lines and catchphrases did not get a huge reaction from the crowd the way Sarah Lynn's did. In ''Still Broken'', he reconnects with BoJack, Sarah Lynn and Joelle at Herb's funeral, they go looking for Herb's novel. but it was stolen by Henry Winkler for being a terrible manuscript. They all agreed not to publish it, it would have turned Herb into a laughing stock. Bradley was shown being annoyed by his former cast mates in the same way they were annoyed with each other. He resents BoJack for sleeping with his mother and causing his parents to get divorced. [[Season 3|'Season 3']] He plays a recurring role in Season 3, BoJack was told by Sarah Lynn that Bradley was making a spin off of Horsin' Around, tentatively titled Ethan Around, BoJack was upset he wasn't approached for this, Bradley said it was because of The Horse's death in the series finale of Horsin' Around, but claims he would love for BoJack to be in the series. Bradley traveled to Hollywoo to talk to BoJack about the series, BoJack told Princess Carolyn that he didn't want to do Ethan Around, but refused to decline because he claimed he was Bradley's father figure and mentor. At a New Years Party at BoJack's house, Bradley showed up, ecstatic that BoJack was attached to the project, and was getting networks on the phone, but upon showing up, BoJack's publicist, Ana Spanakopita told Bradley that BoJack didn't want to do his soon to fail television show, she ranted and insulted Bradley, not even allowing him to enter the party. He returned in the season finale ''That Went Well'', after the death of Sarah Lynn and being told that the world needs a show like Horsin' Around now. BoJack called Bradley and told him he did want to do Ethan Around, Bradley didn't believe BoJack at first, but was ecstatic once more, he closed the hardware store for good, and traveled to Hollywoo again, he talked to BoJack. he announced his plans for the show, he was taking his kids out of school and moving them to Hollywoo. He didn't seem to care much about Sarah Lynn's passing, BoJack liked the script he wrote, but convinced Bradley to give his character of Ethan the best comedic lines, rather than giving them to the horse, Bradley agreed, " That actually went well!" he claimed. The show made it to the first episode, however during the shooting of the episode, BoJack went into a panic attack when Chloe, the little actress he was talking to said her goal was to be just like him, because Chloe reminded him of a young Sarah Lynn. Bradley tried to calm BoJack down, but he wasn't successful in this attempt, BoJack left and drove off. Filmography * ''Horsin' Around'' * ''Ethan Around'' Relationships BoJack Horseman: Former Co-star/Later Friend Herb Kazzaz: Friend Memorable Quotes "Yowza yowza bo-bowza!" " That went well!" Episode Appearances Season 1 * ''BoJack Horseman: The BoJack Horseman Story, Chapter One'' (as Ethan only) * Prickly Muffin * Downer Ending ''(hallucination only) * ''Later (Ethan only) Season 2 * Still Broken Season 3 * Old Acquaintance * That's Too Much, Man! '' * ''That Went Well Season 5 * ''The Showstopper'' (picture only) Other * ''BoJack Horseman Christmas Special: Sabrina's Christmas Wish'' Trivia * At some point during Horsin' Around's run, BoJack slept with Bradley's mother. Bradley's parents got a divorce as a result of this. * Bradley has children. * He lives in Olympia, Washington, where he owned the biggest hardware store in the city. * Bradley wasn't very popular during his time on the show. His jokes usually fell flat with the audience. * He had an erection throughout one episode of the later seasons due to Erika Eleniak being a guest star. * While the exact details upon Ethan Around are never elaborated upon, we can assume it was cancelled due to BoJack's outburst. A key evidence pointing to this is that Bradley is upon the photos put in BoJack's conspiracy board in the episode ''The Showstopper''. Gallery TitlesTreatment.png Titles06.png Titles01.png Finale02.png Titles03.png Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Recurring characters Category:Alive Category:Celebrities